An ultrasound diagnosis apparatus sometimes has the function of displaying an ultrasound image together with a medical image acquired by another medical image diagnosis apparatus. Examples of the other medical image diagnosis apparatus include X-ray CT (computed tomography) systems, MRI (magnetic resonance imaging) equipment, X-ray diagnosis apparatuses, mammography apparatuses, and the like.
For example, in the ultrasound examination of the breasts, in some cases, an ultrasound diagnosis apparatus acquires and displays ultrasound images of the breasts while displaying a medical image (mammographic image) captured by a mammography apparatus as a reference image. An operator, such as a doctor or a technician, can perform the ultrasound examination for generating ultrasound images while referring to the mammographic image.
Generally, the mammographic image is generated by photographing the left and right breasts individually. Besides, it is difficult to distinguish between the left and right breasts by only viewing a mammogram depicted in the mammographic image. Therefore, in the ultrasound examination, the right site may be mistaken for the left site and vice versa between the mammographic image and the ultrasound image displayed.
Further, when switching between the left and right breasts to generate the ultrasound image thereof, the operator sometimes displays a mammographic image corresponding to the left or right breast after the change by entering an instruction for switching mammographic images to be displayed. This creates extra work in the operation procedure.